Didn't I Just Hear that Song
by authorjazmyne
Summary: He could have sworn he just heard someone just singing that same song earlier in the day. Meh... this story is bleh.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Lyrics from Slow hand by Conway Twitty will be found in this fic. This is a really short fic; a one shot. Hope y'all like it. (This was a test to see if I could write these two together)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson sat in her office doing what she hated most, paper work, which would explain why she was so distracted. She hadn't heard the knocking on the door when Gabriel knocked and she didn't hear when he knocked again. He wouldn't usually just walk into the Chief's office, but the sound of her singing off key, was somehow, very interesting. So he opened the door, slowly and her southern voice filled his ears.

"...with a slow hand. You want a lover with an easy touch." Brenda toyed with the pen in her hand as she continued to sing. "You want somebody who will spend some time, not come and go in a heated rush." She sang, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked at the door to find Sergeant Gabriel looking at her and she flushed, remembering what she had been thinking about while singing the song.

"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the fingerprints we found match our suspect." Gabriel says as he moves in to pass her the papers he had been holding for her.

"Uhm, thank you very much. Let me just straighten a few things out and I'll be right with y'all."

Gabriel leaves without a word, just a smile plastered that was there to hide the smirk. Ever since Agent Howard left Brenda, she'd been different. Most would expect her to be devastated, let's face it, most people who actually knew their roles in the marriage, they'd think she'd die without his help. But it was the exact opposite that occurred. Brenda started to live. And, here she was, sitting in her office, looking at paper work while singing a song that she'd heard multiple times the previous night while she made the most passionate love she'd ever made. Just the thought of it bought a blush to her cheeks. She really needed to stop thinking about it.

Later on in the day Gabriel and the guys were all working hard when they heard the sound of a woman sing as she walked down the hall. The click of the heels was all they needed to hear to know it was Sharon Raydor, a woman that at some point they all hated, but grew to actually kind of like. The singing stopped and turned into a hum as she came closer and soon she was in full view of everyone. Her long legs on full display due to her skirt, her hips were swaying more than usual and she seemed to be in a very pleasant mood.

"Gentlemen," Sharon greeted as she walked to the desk that had become hers. She leaned against it, something she always did, deciding to sit on it instead of in a chair.

"Captain," they all greeted back, almost in unison.

She picked up a folder and started looking through it, her humming resumed. Her happy smile crossed her face as she hummed to herself. Gabriel looked over to the Captain, wondering where he had heard that sound before. It wasn't her he had heard humming before, no, Sharon's voice was beautiful. Also, the person wasn't humming, they were singing, singing something that sounds very much like what Sharon was humming. And, then she started to sing and the words fill his ears. They sounded almost familiar, some of them at least. But he couldn't figure it out.

Sharon continued her singing as she went through a folder that was holding things pertaining to the case she was sharing with Major Crimes. She was completely unaware of not only the fact that she was actually singing out loud, but that the whole team was listening to her, one member more closely than the others. "I saw the look in your eye, looking into the night, not seeing what you wanted to see. Darling, don't say a word, I've already heard what your body said to mine. If you want all night, you know it's all right, I've got time." She paused for a moment as she stood up and moved back on the desk, crossing her legs in the process. "You've got a lover with an easy touch. You've got somebody who will spend some time, not come and go in a heated rush. Baby, believe me I understand, when it comes to love, you want a slow hand." She went back to humming and Gabriel finally remembered where he heard the song, the Chief had been singing it.

He didn't think anything of it, was just glad that it would not be bothering him until he figured out where he had heard it. But then he heard the words repeat in his head, and the song was clearly sexual and it made him wonder why they were both singing it today. His thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by the Chief who had just entered the room. Everyone was quiet as she walked in, even Sharon, who had still been humming. She walked over to Sharon's desk and sat on it, something that also wasn't uncommon, giving the fact that most of our desk were too much of a mess and Provenza didn't like people on his. But there was something that he noticed, something that he normally would not, something that nobody would actually see unless they were looking hard enough. As the Chief sat down her hand slid over Sharon's arm and Sharon smiled and even he could see that she so obviously wanted to reach out and touch the Chief back.

Oh, God. Realization hit him a few moments later and by then the Chief had already left and Sharon was on her way towards the elevator. Not more than two minutes after Sharon left, did Brenda then leave, saying her good-nights to her team even though it was much earlier than she'd normally leave. After telling them to go home, she made her way down to the elevator, Gabriel sure she was going to be meeting up with the other woman. He didn't mind the idea, the Chief had actually been happy lately and Sharon was obviously happy as well, with all that humming and singing. And, they all wanted the Chief to be happy and when the Captain was happy, well that made things much easier. So if he was actually right, then he was happy for them as well.

The team ended up staying a little later than they were supposed to, but didn't completely ignore the Chief's order because after thirty minutes they were all heading to the parking garage. Flynn and Provenza had been sharing a funny story with the others and they were all enjoying a good laugh in the elevator. But when they got off the elevator in the parking garage, all laughing stopped. All noises stopped and all movement as well. Everyone was looking at the same thing, and only Gabriel wasn't really shocked, well, maybe a little. Their Chief was leaning against a car not too far away from them, kissing someone. Kissing Captain Raydor. The guys were not spotted watching them; instead they watched secretly, all wondering when the two of them went from screaming down each other's throats to sticking their tongues there instead. It was ironic how this happened, but nobody would dare to ask them. That's why they all went there separate ways, trying to act like they hadn't seen anything. That would be hard though, they all knew that it would play over and over in their heads for a while, and they were more than happy that it would. Each of them smiled to themselves; they were happy for their Chief. And who were they to step in the way of their happiness.


End file.
